Night
Night is the third track on Bruce Springsteen's album Born to Run. Although this is one of the lesser known songs from Born to Run, "Night" has become somewhat of a stage favorite for the E Street Band. The song was not immediately played during the 1975 portions of the Born to Run Tour, but later became a frequent set-opener, especially during the 1976 and 1977 legs. It was still sometimes being used as an opening song decades later during the 2007–2008 Magic Tour. The mood of the music is mostly exciting as are the lyrics which have a romantic quality as well. The music is propelled by Garry Tallent's bass. It is similar to the album's famous title track in that both songs deal with men and their fast cars. The lyrics mostly describe the central character as a blue collar worker who, after working a full day, runs off into the night to go drag racing and search for the love of a woman. For the protagonist, the only freedom and joy comes when he is on the highway, and he lives for the nights and weekends when he can escape work. Like a couple of other songs on Born to Run, "Tenth Avenue Freeze-Out" and "She's the One," the story of the relationship is told in a flashback. The desperation and darkness of the lyrics makes a strong contrast with some of the other songs on the Born to Run album, which glorify night life. Although "Night" and "Born to Run" show Springsteen beginning to deal seriously with blue collar protagonists, he would develop the theme further on his next album, Darkness on the Edge of Town, in which he would portray additional facets of blue collar working life on songs such as "Badlands," "Adam Raised a Cain," "The Promised Land," "Prove It All Night" and, especially, "Factory." This central theme would later be explored on The River, especially in the song "Out in the Street," and became a focus of Springsteen's post-''Darkness on the Edge of Town'' songwriting dealing with working class characters leading dead-end lives. In 1979, it was released as the B-side of the "Rosalita (Come Out Tonight)" single in Europe. Lyrics You get up every morning at the sound of the bell You get to work late and the boss man's giving you hell 'Till you're out on a midnight run Losing your heart to a beautiful one and it feels right As you lock up the house Turn out the lights and step out into the night And the world is busting at its seams And you're just a prisoner of your dreams Holding on for your life 'cause you work all day To blow 'em away in the night The rat traps filled with soul crusaders The circuits lined and jammed with chromed invaders And she's so pretty that you're lost in the stars As you jockey your way through the cars And sit at the light as it changes to green With faith in your machine, off you scream into the night And you're in love with all the wonder it brings And every muscle in your body sings as the highway ignites You work nine to five and somehow you survive till the night Hell all day they're busting you up on the inside But tonight you're gonna break on through to the inside And it'll be right, it'll be right And it'll be tonight And you know she will be waiting there And you'll find her somehow you swear Somewhere tonight You run sad and free until all you can see is the night Personnel Bruce Springsteen - guitar, vocals Garry Tallent - bass guitar Max M. Weinberg - drums Roy Bittan - piano, harpsichord, glockenspiel Clarence Clemons - saxophone References Wikipedia Category:Songs Category:Born To Run songs Category:Live in Barcelona songs Category:London Calling: Live in Hyde Park songs